ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Harley St. James
Harlow Valencia Reid '''[ ''née St. James'' ] (born March 15, 1993) is an American Professional Wrestler and model, best known by her professional wrestling ring name, '''Harley St. James. She is currently working for the promotion True Honor Wrestling on their only brand, Evolution, where she debuted on-screen February 14, 2012. She is currently at a record of 4 - 1 - 0. She is also the wife of THW Talent Aiden Reid. Early Life Harlow Valencia St. James was born on March 15, 1993 in Detroit, Michigan to parents Sofia and Lucas St. James. It is worth noting that she grew up in the same neighborhood and was friends at a tender age with fellow THW superstar, Aiden Reid. Harlow's mother and father had lived in Detroit their entire lives, so it was only natural that that be where she grew up. When Harley was 6 years old, Aiden moved back to Detroit with his father after his mother was murdered in a mugging. Aiden's father was acquainted with Harlow's parents and often times Aiden would baby sit her as a young girl. They became close friends over the years, even with the age difference. Harlow was a very intelligent girl for her age and Aiden enjoyed her company. Four years later, after Aiden graduated high school, he began training to become a wrestler. It fascinated the only 10 year old Harley, as she loved watching WWE. Her favorite wrestlers were Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and Trish Stratus. At the age of 14, she watched Aiden perfect his craft, being a 22 year old with some of the finest wrestling skills across the country. From the age of 14 until her 18th birthday, Aiden trained Harlow, bringing her to a level of no other 18 year old in the country as a professional wrestler. After graduating high school in 2011, she began her route on the independent circuits as opposed to going to college. Between June of 2011 and the beginning of 2012, Harlow lost contact with Aiden. True Honor Wrestling (2012 - Present) February 2012 On February 5, 2012, just a month before her 19th birthday, Harlow was signed to True Honor Wrestling as Harley St. James on their Evolution brand. To debut with the company, Harley was scheduled against Reign on the February 14, 2012 edition of Evolution. However, before the contest could start, newcomer Reagan Daniels was seen attacking Harley's opponent for that night, Reign. Harley tried to interviene and stop Reagan, but ended up getting hurt as well, thus leading to Ryan Dangerous calling off the debut match for St. James. The next week on February 21, 2012, Harley St. James, MinimiMax, and Reaper were scheduled to face Reagan Daniels and B.T.K. (Ellis Grayson & Victor Reeves). The match came to a conclusion when MinimiMax was tagged in by Harley St. James, leading to a victory for her team. Later in the night, Harley came to Cassandra Parks Jamison's office, but was attacked by Reagan Daniels yet again. Cassandra then made the match up of Harley St. James versus Reagan Daniels at Bloodlust on February 28, 2012. Reagan Daniels was victorious in what appeared to be a squash match. Harley suffered minor injuries. March 2012 On the March 6, 2012 edition of Evolution, Harley was left off the card because of her minor injuries, but would be commentating on Reagan's match against Noah Van Dyke. During the match, Reagan got out of the ring and attempted to slap Harley, but Van Dyke attacked Daniels, throwing her into the ring. Harley approached the ring, causing a distraction for Reagan to let Van Dyke win. The next week on March 13, 2012 she was pitted against MinimiMax where she walked out victorious. However, after the match, MinimiMax and his tag team partner Reaper assaulted Harley, leading to Aiden Reid returning to save Harley. The next week Aiden and Harley teamed up against the current tag team champions, Brian Gun and Bryan Kennedy otherwise known as BnB. Harley and Aiden defeated BnB and would move into Annual Annihilation with the momentum needed against MinimiMax and Reaper. Harley and Aiden again walked out the victors. April 2012 Coming soon. Personal Life Harley is a strong animal rights activist. She also visits local animal shelters and volunteers when she can. She has a pomeranian named Lulu that travels with her everywhere she goes. Harley has said before that she's looking forward to one day putting together an organization that will help animal shelters across the country with expenses to provide a more suitable environment for their animals to stay in. Abstinence is something that Harley is a firm believer of as well. Though her on screen persona of an exhibitionist may tell a different tale, Harley had the following to say in an interview with her local church that was at the time, informing young adults around the community about abstinence. "I am still one virgin to this day. I don't plan on losing it virginity until my wedding night whenever that may be. I believe that an intimate relation like sex is something you should share with the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with. I don't want to push my beliefs onto others, but I feel if more people my age felt this way, there would be less teen pregnancies and more people who can successfully plan out their future without any road blocks per say." However, regardless of her beliefs on abstinece, since her comment about not losing her virginty until her wedding night, Harley has since lost it. She confessed this when she revealed her secret relationship with Aiden Reid, who she is still in a relationship with, since February 6, 2012. On March 13, 2012 after going through a few relationship problems, Harley announced that the previous day on March 12, 2012 Aiden proposed to her without a ring in the spur of the moment. She assured everyone that things would be done traditionally and they were shooting for a September wedding. However, on March 23rd, 2012 Harley and Aiden eloped in Orange County, California on Laguna Beach. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Striptease'' (Heel kick to the back of the head) *'Signature Moves' **''Make It Rain (Bronco Buster) **''Glitter & Grease (Handspring Back Elbow Smash) *'General Moves' **Arm Drag Variations ***Cornerflip ***Japanese ***Springboard **Cobra Clutch Bulldog **DDT Variations ***Impaler DDT ***Luca DDT ***Snap DDT ***Spike DDT ***Tornado DDT **Diving Double Foot Stomp **High Knee **Running Bulldog **Sitout Spinebuster **Somersault Legdrop **Stinkface **Suplex Variations ***Bridging German ***Fisherman ***German ***Snap *'Wrestlers Managed' **Not Applicable *'Managers' **Not Applicable *'Tag Team Partner(s)' **'Aiden Reid' *'Entrance Themes' **'"Booty Bounce" by DEV (THW 2012 - Present)' Championships and Accomplishments *'True Honor Wrestling' **''Power 15'' ***Week 1 - 02/07/12: N/A ***Week 2 - 02/14/12: N/A ***Week 3 - 02/21/12: #14 ***Week 4 - 02/28/12: N/A ***Week 5 - 03/06/12: N/A ***Week 6 - 03/13/12: #14 ***Week 7 - 03/20/12: #11 **''Power 15 Heroes & Zeroes'' ***Week 1 - 02/07/12: N/A ***Week 2 - 02/14/12: N/A ***Week 3 - 02/21/12: N/A ***Week 4 - 02/28/12: ****Zero: #3 ***Week 5 - 03/06/12: N/A ***Week 6 - 03/13/12: N/A ***Week 7 - 03/20/12: ****Hero: #1 True Honor Wrestling Match Record Category:American Characters Category:1993 Births Category:Female Wrestlers Category:True Honor Wrestling Talent Category:Female Characters Category:2012 Category:True Honor Wrestling Category:Wrestlers born in Michigan Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:Wrestlers from Michigan Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Married Characters